I'm Sorry
by Nalyx
Summary: Okay so I wrote this for a friend as a way to give her feels, but then I ended up liking it way too much xD so I saved it and here it is! This is the first time I have ever wrote a Reno/Axel one-shot and it probably won't happen very often. I hope you guys enjoy :D Warning: Yaoi, hurt, incest. Don't like, Don't read. RenoXAxel


The two brothers looked down at the crashing waves below, their hearts hammering in their chests and their hands clasped tightly around each other. They knew this was their only choice. This was their only chance of being able to be together; the only chance to escape their family's abuse and their remarks about their 'disgusting relationship.'

Reno looked at his younger twin and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he noticed the tears in the emerald eyes he adored ever since he was a child, "...are you ready?"

The younger twin did nothing but burst into tears, his whole body shaking with anxiety and fear. He felt a gentle hand caress his cheek and tilt his head up. Soon he was looking into caring icy blue eyes and he noticed the worry that Reno had for him and also the fear.

"This is the only way Axel," Reno whispered to his twin, "they won't let us be together. We can never be happy as long as we live...this is the only way we can possibly be together."

The spiky redhead shook his head, his lungs demanding more and more air as he began to hyperventilate and crumple into a ball. Reno knelt beside him and gently brought the terrified redhead into his arms.

"Axel...I love you," he spoke gently, running his fingers through the thick spikes.

"I-I love you too R-Reno," Axel managed to sob out, clutching his older brother's shirt and burying his face into his chest. He inhaled Reno's scent, hoping that it would give him some kind of comfort and calm him down. He felt pathetic for having a mental breakdown, "I...I just don't want to do this. I love you. I want to LIVE with you, not die with you. Can't we just run away? Run far away somewhere?"

"At our AGE Ax? We're only sixteen. We'd have to live with them for two more years, but even then we'd probably still have to stay with them because we couldn't support ourselves."

The younger twin let out another sob, gripping his brother's shirt tighter and pulling him closer, "It's too scary..."

"I know, I know Ax...I'm sorry baby brother. I'm sorry that i've failed you."

"You haven't failed me!" Axel looked up at Reno, hurt and tears in his eyes. His voice shook as he spoke, "You haven't failed me at all Reno...You've given me love and friendship. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted."

A soft smile spread across the older brother's face as he gently wiped the tears off Axel's face then gently caressed it, "You are too perfect Axel..."

He leaned down and closed the gap between their lips then gave it a gentle lick, listening to the soft moans and pleasured whimpers that Axel made. He felt arms wrap around his neck and bring him closer to deepen the kiss. The two soon found their tongues engaging in a hot battle of dominance and both felt the need to commit the act of love, but then they heard it. The terrible noise of sirens.

Their parents had figured out their plan and they were out of time. It was now or never, but Reno wasn't about to make the decision for them both. He pulled away from the heated kiss and placed two hands on Axel's face, "You have to make a decision Axel. Do you want to wait years and possibly be abused or do you want it to end now?"

Axel looked down, breaking eye contact with his twin, and silently debated, his fingers digging playing the grass that lay under him. He looked back at twin at last and finally spoke, "Reno...I'd rather bear years of torment to be with you than to be the reason why you die."

A smile spread across Reno's, "Then I guess we have our answer." He stood up, bringing Axel up with him and turned towards the cop cars. The cops were already out and had brought along their parents to probably help negotiate, but it wouldn't be needed.

"Relax! We're not going to do it," Reno simply stated, his arms up in a 'i surrender' gesture as he turned towards the cop cars, but as he did his ears were filled with a terrible shriek.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he watched his brother slip and fall from the cliff, but reflexes allowed Reno to catch him by the wrist just in time.

"Jesus christ Axel!" He screamed, holding onto his panicked brother's arm, "calm down or you're going to fall!"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Axel forced his body to stop thrashing; although his breathing was still frantic. He let out a startled cry as he felt himself begin to slip and he glanced to see just how far the drop was.

"Don't look down! Look at me!" Reno cried, "and for christs sake give me your other hand!"

Looking back up at his brother Axel extended his other arm towards Reno, but just as he was about to grab on he slipped from his brothers grasp and let out a scream as he fell down into the water crashing below.

Reno stared down, paralyzed at what had just happened; his hand still clutching the air as if Axel's wrist was still there. He felt numb and soon he broke down in tears as the realization of his brother's life slipping out of his hands came to him.

Letting the sobs and cries consume his body, he curled into a ball and spoke his twin's name over and over again as if saying it would bring him back. Bring him back into this world and back into his arms like it should've been, but he knew that no such magic existed and there was only one option left.

Pushing his numb legs to work he stood and looked towards his horrified parents. He spoke only two words to them as his face was stained with more tears. Two words and that was all.

"I'm sorry."

He took a step and followed his twin.


End file.
